memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Isolation door
An isolation door was a special reinforced door designed to separate a hazardous area from the rest of a starship or space station. Isolation doors were often employed in main engineering, specifically to seal off the warp core and dangerous antimatter reactants in the event of a warp core breach or loss of antimatter containment. In 2285, an isolation door automatically activated in engineering aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original USS Enterprise]] following an attack by the . ( ) While the was under attack by General 's Klingon Bird-of-Prey, the isolation door in engineering rolled down. ( ) Main engineering aboard the was equipped with at least two isolation doors. The outer isolation door served to separate the warp core and engineer's office from the rest of engineering, the inner door only separated the warp core from the rest of engineering, in an emergency, the engineer's office would still be accessible. In 2366, the outer door was brought down after a Borg attack caused a hull breach in engineering. ( ) The inner door was closed after a faulty dilithium chamber hatch ruptured causing an explosion in the dilithium chamber in late 2367. ( ). The outer door was used again, sometime between 2366 and 2368, during an accident in engineering which claimed the life of Ensign Keller. ( ) The outer door also came down when the Enterprise hit a quantum filament in early 2368. It was opened by Commander Riker and Data, whose head had been detached for that purpose. ( ) In mid-2369, Captain Jean-Luc Picard sabotaged the warp core in order to escape a group of terrorists who used the evacuation of the Enterprise for routine maintenance as an opportunity to steal highly valuable, and highly dangerous, trilithium resin from the core. Picard triggered a coolant leak which caused the outer door to close automatically. ( ) Isolation doors were also used in the nacelle tube control rooms aboard Galaxy-class starships. The isolation doors could be opened with the protection of a one-way force field. The doors, however, could only remain open for ninety seconds in order prevent force field degradation and the release of drive plasma. ( ) In an alternate timeline created when the disappeared from the Battle of Narendra III, the isolation door was used in a vain attempt to contain a coolant leak during a Klingon assault. ( ) In 2371, the door was used in a last-ditch effort to contain a coolant leak after the pyrrhic victory in the Battle of Veridian III against the Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey caused the warp core breach which eventually destroyed the stardrive section after the separation sequence. ( ) The isolation door on the was used to seal the engine room when the protective force fields around the ship's warp core were disabled in 2371. ( ) The isolation door on the was seen when two Son'a battle cruisers fired a subspace weapon at the ship. ( ) Some starships, like the lacked isolation doors, as their engineering sections were extremely open and were separate from the rest of the ship with no open corridors leading to the area. ( ) Apocrypha In Star Trek: Elite Force II, the isolation door can be seen closing as the player character approaches the engineering section during the Idryll attack. Category:Spacecraft components Category:Security